Overprotective Fool
by Aerial312
Summary: Alice and Jasper have some fun and a chat after the battle in Eclipse. Jasper's POV.


Title: Overprotective Fool  
Author: Aerial312

Pairing: Alice/Jasper  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Romance  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…I just borrow.  
Feedback: Greatly appreciated.

Timeline: In Eclipse, after the battle. Jasper's POV.

I stood in the doorway the bathroom, watching Alice tidy up the multitude of jars and tubes that were spread out on the counter. Technically it was "our" bathroom, but really, it was hers. I had no use for it whatsoever. She was kneeling on the padded black stool that sat behind the marble countertop, trying to match lids to their respective containers. From across the cavernous room, I could hear her sigh in frustration, as she failed to find what she was looking for.

The first time she had been able to makeover Bella, for the prom, she'd bought a huge collection of all the best creams and makeup. I felt bad for Bella, who obviously didn't want any of it. Alice ignored that of course, her keen eye creating all of these runway looks on a very normal looking, very wary teenage girl. Bella hadn't even wanted to go to the prom. Of all of us, I think Alice was the only one who really wanted to go, because it was an excuse to get an amazing new dress. And what a dress that was. I smiled at the memory. It was a pity it didn't survive the night intact.

Alice leaned forward elbows on the counter, peering down at the mess. Her bottom was now in the air facing me, and I grinned. She was wearing a pair of tight dark jeans that fit her perfectly. She looked good in just about anything she wore, but her ass looked especially good in those jeans. There was no way she was going to have time to finish her matching game before I pulled her away.

Across the room Alice chuckled, and snuck a glance at me in the mirror, as she gave a little shake. I was across the room in a split second, giving her a little squeeze before I pulled her up into my arms.

"Yes?" Alice asked with feigned innocence.

I responded by kissing a trail up her neck and along her chin.

"I guess I could finish this later," she smiled, continuing to pretend she didn't know exactly what I was planning. She tiltied her head back to allow me better access.

"Those jeans…"

"Are going to end up shredded," she sighed.

"Shame," I murmured into her ear, as I ran my tongue along its ridge.

Alice twisted herself to wrap her legs around my chest. Those thighs of hers were strong, so I took the opportunity let go and yank her shirt over her head. She squealed as the fabric tore, but she was ripping off more buttons than she was actually undoing on my shirt. Neither of us were known for our patience, especially when it came to sex. Finally, she reached around and gave my collar a yank. A loud tearing noise followed, as my shirt fell to the floor in two pieces. I laughed as she jumped down and began to work on my belt.

"Anxious are we?" I grinned.

"There's no way we're going to make it to the bed," Alice laughed as she pulled me down to the floor.

Five minutes later we lay on the big, silver plush bath mat that had never been used for it's real purpose. There were times for slow, tender lovemaking, but this was not one of them. This was one of the more interesting applications of my skills as an empath. It was always as good for her as it was for me.

The torn remains of most of our clothes were strewn about. The hot jeans lay intact at our feet. Trying to prove her wrong, I had removed them painstakingly slowly, to the point where she almost tore them off herself.

Now Alice lay with her head on my chest, her hand tracing over the myriad of half moon marks on my forearm. "Does it still sting?"

"Barely," I answered, raising up my arm to take a look. "I don't even know which one it is anymore."

"Hmm," she murmured, pulling it to her lips, and kissing it softly. I rest the hand on her shoulder, stroking it gently. "You were pretty amazing today."

"Yeah?" I asked, tentatively. I'd thought she was a little miffed at me over the whole battle.

She rolled to face me, resting her chin on my pec. "I could've done a lot more, but I know you know that."

"I do. I just…" I just didn't want her to have to…but I didn't think she'd want to hear that. "You're not mad." It wasn't a question.

She shrugged. "I get why. I wish you hadn't gotten hurt in the process, but I get it."

"I don't like to see you in harm's way. It might be chauvinistic, but if I can keep you safe, I'm going to."

"My overprotective fool," she sighed, smiling.

"That was a lot kinder than when you called me that earlier," I rolled over onto my side, facing her.

She rest her forehead against. "I thought about it some, while I was working on Bella. I saw it as missing out on fun—" I started to interrupt, but she held up her hand, "--but I know it was so much more than that. I love you so much, Jasper, and I put you through hell in March going to Volturra, so I can cut you some slack for being overprotective."

I cupped my hand to her cheek and kissed her deeply. "Thank you. For understanding, for loving me so much, for everything."

Alice took a deep breath. "If I could cry, I would be crying right now."

I smiled, pulling her tightly into my arms.

Alice laughed suddenly.

"What?"

"That was a pretty profound moment we just had, lying naked on the bathroom floor."

I grinned deeply. "Shall we relocate?" I asked, scooping her up into my arms and standing up.

"To the bed," Alice answered.

"Gladly."


End file.
